Nyx Glitter
History: from Past Sins from before she even met Sparkle. Upon her creation Nyx had to fend for herself for the first year of her life, stealing what she could get her little hooves on to survive and keep doing her thing and learn what she could of magic from watching and sneaking into lessons around different places. During this time, she had found a knack for being a defender, and during one of her battles, had created a powerful relic of a sword by pure accident when attempting to summon a spectral blade like she normally has, seeing as the blade didn't go away, she kept it and hit it away to prevent anyone from finding it and taking it, later finding a way to summon it to her after meeting Twilight Glitter, which I will now move on to. Sometime during this year, she had aquired her Cutie Mark, and like any filly, made her very happy. She had met Twilight Glitter, having heard of her before, and wanted to learn the arts of Necromancy from her. But would have to have provided her with a very good reason, which she has, as she wants to learn it to know how to combat it when the need arises, with the knowledge of how to use it, makes it easier to counter it, or simply redirect it. During her time learning under Glitter's proverbial wing, she began to see Twilight Glitter as a maternal figure, even calling her Mom at one point, which became the start of a daughter mother relationship between the two. After a few years together, and learning Necromancy at an accelerated rate now living with her mentor as her daughter. Others: Nyx's Nightmare Sword is a powerful relic, she had once accidentally created while trying to spawn a regular magical sword, any who would use it would get a -2 to attack rolls since this blade refuses to be used by any other than Nyx herself as she was the one who had created it, an This blade inherits abilities from those who have abilities of their own. If anyone but Nyx tries to use this ability it will damage then for 2hp per turn. One example is listed below, but another would be a demon of entropy. The blade would inherit the ability to cause entropy when the ability is used. But being a filly, Nyx doesn't know how to use most of the abilities it has within it, only recently she has figured out how to use the powers of Ice it possesses a great magical power due to being a manifestation of Nightmare Moon as a filly. But cannot summon too much power at will, she is however, more powerful than an experience Unicorn, but passes this off as being a quick learner. Unaware that she once knew these spells when she was Nightmare Moon. Alignment: Neutral Good Equipment: Nightmare Sword: +3 hit +3 Damage blade gets stronger based on what it damages or kills, an example would be stabbing/killing something that possesses powers over fire, and the blade would inherit this ability among the others it has currently in it, adding to it's power. In other words, Stat boost get applied to the blade, whenever she uses it (Which will be very rare, but being here might make it an exception for the little protector.) And it will gain new abilities, that Nyx will have to figure out how to use if she even knows it gained one. Category:Character